Tomorrow
by Desiree Ann
Summary: A oneside naruhina, onesided Kibahina songfic. Song- Things I'll Never Say -- Avril Lavigne.


**I'm tuggin at my hair, I'm pullin at my clothes**

**Im trying to keep my cool, I know it shows**

**Im starin at my feet, My cheeks are turnin red**

**Im searching for the words inside my head**

Hinata was standing outside of Ichiraku's ramen shop. She was looking for someone, and she found him. She was about to turn around and run, until she felt Kiba's reasuring hand on her shoulder.

"Go," he said, as much as it hurt him inside he had to help her try, "Because if you don't do it today, you'll keep stalling and you'll never do it."

He was right, if she didn't now, she never would. She was going to confess today. Hinata nodded her head and pushed Kiba's reasuring hand off her shoulder. She turned and smiled.

"Thanks." She said giving him a hug before starting on her way in the store.

Guess she'll never know, he thought frowning, sitting down to wait on her.

There he was. Blonde hair, three whisker birth marks on each cheek, those cerulean eyes she'd always find herself lost in. There was no mistaking it, it was Uzamaki Naruto.

She took a deep breath, and said,"N-naruto-kun?" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"Huh?" he said turning around.

"Oh Hey Hinata." He said with a dorky grin.

Okay, don't stutter. She reassured herself. "Would... would you come with me please? There's something... I need to tell you." She said nervously playing with her hair.

"Alright then, just let me finish up here, and I'll be right out." he said slurping up the last of his noodles.

"Alright." she said looking at the ground.

**I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it, your worth it yeah**

Naruto and Hinata were at the training grounds, Kiba in a tree watching in case something went wrong.

"N-naruto-kun..." she started trailing off.

"Are you alright Hinata? You don't look so good." he said bringing his hand to her head, only to have her move away.

Kiba scoffed. What did Naruto have that Kiba didn't? He thought he was handsome, smart and charming, while Naruto was a moron, ugly, and dense. So why didn't he have Hinata's heart? **(A/N this is what Kiba thinks.)**

**If I could say what I wanna say**

**I'd say I wanna blow you away**

**Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight**

**If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee**

**Marry me today, guess I'm wishing my life away these things I'll never say**

"I-I'm fine." she said.

"Okay, so what did you wanna tell me?"

"I-i-i..." she stuttered trailing off looking at the ground.

Hinata's thoughts where swirling through her head. Her mind started flashing random images of him and her together. Him proposing, her excitedly saying yes, them spending the night together afterwards. She couldn't take it anymore, she was about to faint, she knew it.

Kiba was watching when he saw Hinata go extremely red, he thought now was the best time as ever to jump in and stop this madness.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled running up from the woods. "Oi, Neji's looking for you."

Hinata was glad Kiba jumped in when he did, but wished he would of gave her a bit more time.

"Okay," she said, "Where's he at?"

"I'll take you to him."

"Wait, what where you gonna tell me, Hinata?"

"It's... nothing, Naruto-kun." she said letting Kiba drag her towards team 8's training area.

**It dont do me any good, its just a waist of time**

**What use is it to you whats on my mind**

**if it aint coming out were not going anywhere**

**so why cant I just tell you that I care**

**Cause im feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know your worth it yeah**

"You ok?" Kiba asked, full of concern.

"Yeah...It's just...I wish I could of just at least told him..." she said trailing off.

"Don't worry, you'll get it next time." he said, his mind full of regret.

He loved her, he knew it now. And she'd never know, until he'd get the courage to tell her.He decided, tonight would be the night he told her.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked nervously.

She looked up and smiled, a smile he knew Naruto would never get, _if_ he did this right and she returned his feelings.

"There's something I need to tell you..."

**Whats wrong with my tongue, these words keep slipping away**

**I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say**

Kiba grabbed her hand shakily, and lead her to a bench on the side of the field.

"H-hinata-chan."

Damn, his nerves were already getting to him. He had to do this fast.

"I...I think..No, I _know_...I-I..."

He sighed. This was harder than it looked. No wonder she was always stuttering, Not to mention that her father and Neji calling her worthless helped any. As much stress she went through everyday, he didn't blame her for her stuttering.

"Kiba-kun?" she said stopping his train of thouht. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing...It's nothing..." he lied.

He'd try again tomorrow. Or the next day. Hell, he'd try for an eternity if it meant to have her heart.

"Okay.. well i need to be going. It's getting late. Good bye, Kiba-kun." She sad hugging him. "And thanks for being there today."

"Anytime." he said flashing a small smile.

"See you tomorrow?" she frowned. Something was wrong with him, she could tell. Oh well, she thought, I'll find out tomorrow. She didn't know how right she was.

"Yeah, tomorrow, for sure."

"I'll be sure to tell her tomorrow." he muttered once she was out of sight.

* * *

**HEEYYYY!! howd i do? review please, and give me tips!! :D okay so Kiba confesses tomorrow, and hinata likes him too so they are together!! if u want me to continue, review and tell me so and ill add one or two more chappys...BYE!! :D**


End file.
